


love like sugar

by starsupernova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, mention of sugakiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns the other way and makes her way down the street to Honeydukes, which always seemed to cheer her up on a bad day.  She feels like she’s overreacting, but even she can’t deny that, yeah, it sucks to have a crush that doesn’t like you back—especially on February 14th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the daiyui valentine's day countdown! hope you all enjoy!

It’s still cold in February and Yui isn’t really one for the cold. **  
**

For once in her life, Yui is alone. Valentine’s Day is always a pretty awful occasion for her: her friends have no commitments and can go out with whomever they wanted but Yui’s heart and soul is invested in one person.

The one person who will never probably ask her out. Ever.

She feels like a teenager, and forgets that she is, as she runs over possibilities of her day.

1) Sawamura asks her out.

Possibility: 0/10

2) Sugawara and Shimizu come back from their date to spend time with her.

Possibility: 3/10

3) Mao ditches the greasy Slytherin boy who dared her to go out with him and comes to spend time with her.

Possibility: 7/10

4) She spends the day alone buying pointless sweets and stationary and drinking butterbeer until she gets bored and goes back to the school.

Possibility: 10/10

She sighs and pulls open the door to welcome the freezing weather with not-so-open arms. Madam Puddifoot’s is shining down the street and Yui can hear giggles and laughter and warmth from that direction.

She turns the other way and makes her way down the street to Honeydukes, which always seemed to cheer her up on a bad day.  She feels like she’s overreacting, but even she can’t deny that, yeah, it sucks to have a crush that doesn’t like you back—especially on February 14th.

She tries not to think of the pretty girl that Sawamura is probably courting at the current moment.

She browses through a stack of nougats and forces herself to smile. There’s nothing wrong with being along. She’s okay.

But her mind keeps flying back to her hopeless hopeless crush that she’s had since first year and how she can’t even have a conversation with him without stuttering and how even the thought of him fills her veins up with sugar.

She _loves_ him and it’s foreign even in her head.

She grabs a box of nougat and buries her head in her arms. She can feel her cheeks reddening already. God, she’s pathetic.

“You okay?” a voice asks and she looks up, nodding her head. She turns to see who it is and _speak of the devil_.

She kind of maybe wants to bury herself in a hole.

“Hi, Yui.”

Oh, lord, his smile takes her breath away.

“Hi, Sawamura. What are you doing here?”

Stupid question, Yui, he’s probably with someone—

“Nothing much, really. Basically all my friends have left me for the day, can you believe it? Even Tanaka got a date!”

Yui laughs a little, involuntarily, and giddiness along with nervousness rises in her chest. “Wow, really? All my friends are busy, too, so…”

Yui trails off, too shy to continue, but Sawamura has never been shy before so Yui hopes to all the stars that he’ll ask her.

She waits three seconds. No answer. Sawamura just stands there looking up to the sky and fiddling his thumbs together.

Why _that_ gives Yui confidence, she doesn’t know herself.

“Do you want to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with me?” she blurts out and she swears she can see Sawamura’s eyes widen.

“Sure,” he says and motions to the nougat in Yui’s hand. “You gonna buy that?”

Yui blinks and puts it back on the shelf in a flash. “Nope,” she grins and Sawamura’s smiles back.

Sugar is coursing through her veins.

I love him.

Yui wraps her scarf around her neck tighter as Sawamura holds the door open for her and makes a polite gesture for her to pass through. She giggles and curtsies to him in response.

“Have you been in Madam Puddifoot’s at this time of the year?” Sawamura asks and Yui shrugs.

“That place isn’t really my scene, you know?”

Sawamura laughs. “It’s not mine, either,” he says and then pauses before speaking again. “We should go in.”

“What?” Yui says as they shove down the crowded street and near the pink decorated building. “No, no, it’s fine, they’ll definitely think we’re a couple or something—”

Sawamura wraps his hand around Yui’s wrist and pulls her across the street and her heart freezes up in her chest as he takes them through the door. A quiet jingle sounds and Yui is hit with an almost sickly scent of perfume.

“Well, this PDA is horrendous,” Sawamura said and Yui doesn’t really want to see anymore than she already has so she covers her face with her scarf.

“Lead me out of this hellhole,” she says and Sawamura full blown laughs and _literally_ takes her hand to lead her out of the shop.

He’s amazing and wonderful and perfect—even as just a friend.

Yui is royally screwed.

“I’ll pay for your butterbeer to apologize for scarring your eyes,” Sawamura says through giggles. Yui takes the scarf off her face (and regrets it as the wind hits her) and rolls her eyes.

“Thanks, Sawamura.”

“You’re welcome, Yui.”

He doesn’t let go of her hand and she’s not so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> daiyui is my soul and being.


End file.
